There are a number of cleaning systems presently in use for cleaning a surface. However, none of the known systems allow an endless belt to be conveyed or driven in a direction transverse to the normal cleaning direction of the device, to result in improved cleaning of that surface, or allows suction of the removed liquids and contaminants into an appropriate storage container.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning apparatus in which the cleaning solution, stored in supply container, and the collected solution and contaminants removed from a surface being cleaned, collected in a reservoir or cavity, are stored separately from one another and, in one embodiment, a vacuum is applied to the reservoir or cavity to remove the collected solution and contaminants removed from a surface and convey them to a storage device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus which makes efficient use of a cleaning solution and removes most of the cleaning solution from the surface being clean so as to leave that surface relatively dry immediately after completion of the cleaning process.
A further object of the invention is to provide cleaning apparatus which can be driven intermittently or continuously to provide better abrasive/cleaning action against the surface being cleaned to obtain a cleaner surface with less motion and physical effort.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide, in one embodiment, a cleaning apparatus which is capable of dual direction scrubbing of the surface being cleaned.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood by those skilled in the art by having reference to the attached drawings and the following description.